


fairground forgetfulness

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Out at the carnival together with Anti in diapers, Jackie gets caught up in the fun and forgets his responsibility.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Jackie doesn’t understand until the sound of wet hits the pavement and he realizes his big mistake. He realized he neglected his poor baby boy. And now he’s completely soaked and has been for hours.")





	fairground forgetfulness

Anti squirmed as Jackie reached a hand down the front of his pants, pressing against his diaper to check for wetness. He blushed, probably bright enough to be seen from the top of the ferris wheel. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to wear his diapers out to the fairground.

“I said I’m dry!” he mumbled as Jackie pulled his hand out, satisfied that Anti hadn’t used his diaper. “You shouldn’t check me out here, what if someone sees?”

Jackie patted his shoulder, leading him back out into the crowd that they had ducked away from. “No one will see, there are plenty of corners to duck into,” he assured. “If you wet, just let me know, okay? I’ve got more diapers in my bag, I can change you in no time!”

“Keep your voice down!” Anti whined, looking around nervously. “People are gonna hear you!”

Jackie chuckled. “ _ Relax,  _ baby _ .  _ It’s okay, no one else is paying attention to other people’s conversations; everyone’s just having fun, which is what we’re here to do! So come on, let’s check out some rides!”

His enthusiasm was contagious, Anti couldn’t deny, and within moments Jackie had him laughing and running along beside him as they darted through the throng of people, searching for the most thrilling rides the fair had to offer. For hours they skipped all around the park, going on ride after ride, cheering and shrieking with joy. They rode tilt-a-whirls, pendulum rides, several of the roller coasters and practically suffocated themselves in carnival food; greasy pizza, enormous turkey legs, cheeseburgers, funnel cakes and all manner of things that shouldn’t have been fried but were. And of course, they also drank half their weight in sodas and sweet lemonade, guzzling it down from huge plastic cups nearly bigger than their faces.

Anti held out for a while, but eventually he had to go; badly. It was so embarrassing… but he had the diaper on for a reason… and the bathrooms here were probably gross anyway. So with reddened cheeks he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt and let go, releasing into his diaper, very carefully  _ not _ sighing in relief as urine rushed out of him and filled up the soft padding between his legs.

“Um, Jackie…” he said shyly. He needed to be changed now, and Jackie had the diapers in his bag. “Jackie, I, um. I went.”

“Ooh, you wanna ride the drop tower next?” Jackie asked excitedly. “I bet the view from the top will be awesome now that it’s getting darker and the lights are coming on!”

He hadn’t heard him. Anti tried again. “I used my - my diaper. I need a change. Can we do the drop tower later?”

“Later?” Jackie said. Anti’s heart sank. He’d only heard the last bit of what he’d said! “Yeah, sure, is there something else you wanna ride right now?”

Anti geared himself up for a third attempt at telling Jackie he’d wet his diaper, but he was interrupted before he got a chance to speak.

“Oh yeah, the log flume!” Jackie said. He grabbed Anti’s hand and began tugging him along toward said attraction. “You said you wanted to go on that one earlier, I remember! It’s over this way!”

Anti bit his lip, trying to keep up with Jackie as every step made his wet diaper squish uncomfortably. Jackie hadn’t listened.

“Daddy?” he whispered. One last try. But it was too loud, he was too quiet, the carnival sights and sounds were too distracting and soon they were in line for the log flume and Anti had sadly resigned himself to not being taken care of.

It was hard to have fun as they continued wandering through the park, going on even more rides and eating even more food and downing even more large drinks. He forced a carefree smile though; for Jackie. He was clearly have a great time and if he realized he hadn’t paid attention when Anti needed a change, his whole night would be ruined.

Anti could deal with the discomfort. Jackie could change him when they got home, and he’d say that he’d only just wet. It would be fine.

But of course it wasn’t, because soon enough he had to go again. He held it for as long as he could, trying so hard not to let Jackie notice, but eventually it was too much. He was on the brink of wetting his diaper again and if he did it would leak; it wasn’t one of the thick overnight ones, if even an ounce escaped him it would overflow.

He yanked on Jackie’s sleeve desperately, stopping in the middle of the crowded pathway. “Jackie,” he said, his voice high-pitched. He shifted from foot to foot, keeping as tight a hold on his aching bladder as he could. “I - I really gotta - you gotta - ”

Why couldn’t he just spit it out?! He was slipping into littlespace, his sentences were slow to form in his head and he could feel tears begin to form in his eyes. Why hadn’t Jackie listened before?! He was going to pee and leak!

“What’s wrong?” Jackie asked, looking at him with concern. “Are you okay? Here, come over here.” He lead Anti away from the mass of people, bringing him behind a food vendor’s stand where they were less visible.

“Hey, is something wrong?” He scanned Anti up and down. “Are you… getting sick from the rides or food or something?”

He still didn’t know, Anti realized, and for some reason that made the tears come falling down his cheeks. He’d forgotten! He’d promised to take care of him and change him if we wet, but he’s forgotten! And now - and now - !

And now he was wetting again, and his sodden diaper couldn’t handle the gush of urine pouring out of him, and it was running down his legs and soaking his pants and trickling onto the asphalt beneath his feet. He sobbed openly, one hand clutching at his shirt just for something to hold and the other reaching out to Jackie. “Daddy!” he cried. “Daddy! Wet!”

Finally Jackie seemed to understand. “Oh - oh! Oh, no, baby!” He rushed to bring Anti into his arms, heedless of the mess. “Oh, honey, Daddy’s so sorry! I - I forgot, I really did. I forgot you had your diaper on and I forgot it was my responsibility to change you. I’m so sorry, Anti. Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Anti sniffled, burying his face into Jackie’s chest. He was so icky and sticky and now Daddy was sad! “M’sorry,” he mumbled, wiping at his eyes. “M’sorry…”

“You’re sorry?” Jackie asked. He gently tilted Anti’s face up to look at him. “Why are you sorry, baby?”

“Went - went pee and - and stopped the fun… tried to say!” he whimpered. Would Daddy be mad at him? He’d tried to tell him that he’d gone! “Tried to tell… but - but Daddy didn’t hear…”

Jackie looked heartbroken. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said softly, pulling him close again for more hugs. “You tried to tell Daddy you needed a change… but I didn’t hear you? Is that what happened?”

Anti nodded, tears still leaking slowly from his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

“And you kept going on the rides and acting okay because you didn’t want to stop the fun?”

“Uh-huh.”

Anti felt a kiss pressed to his temple and then he was being lifted into Jackie’s arms, held close and secure as he took off into the air. He hung on tight to Daddy, watching the carnival become small as they went higher and higher and flew away from the lights and noise and people.

“We’re gonna go home, baby,” Jackie said. “We’re gonna go home and we’re gonna give you a warm bath, won’t that be nice?”

Anti blinked the tears away as best he could; he felt a little better now that they were up in the sky where it was quiet and no one else was there. And hearing that they were going home made him feel better too. “Bubble bath?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Jackie promised. “So many bubbles you can make a whole bubble castle. And all your bath toys, too, your duckie and your fishies and little boats and the bath crayons so you can draw some pictures on the wall… we can even get Dancer and put him on the counter while Daddy cleans you up, would that be good?”

A smile wiggled its way onto Anti’s face. “Dancer! Yeah!” His little stuffed turtle friend could always cheer him up; it would be so fun to have him there while he got his bath!

“Yeah!” Jackie agreed with obvious relief in his voice, flying a little faster. “And what do you wanna do after your bath, buddy? We can do whatever you want!”

Anti kicked his feet a bit, thinking. “Um… cartoons?”

“Cartoons it is,” Jackie promised.

Anti snuggled closer. “Cartoons all night?” he asked innocently.

Jackie laughed. “Maybe not all night,” he said. “But we can stay up late!”

Anti cheered, planting quick kissies all over Jackie’s cheek. “Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Jackie said back. “Daddy’s really sorry he let you get wet. I guess we both had accidents today. You forgive Daddy?”

Anti answered instantly. “Yeah. Always forgive you, Daddy. Love you always.”

“I love you always too, Anti.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
